The Rise of The Monkey Master
by Kyubbiman
Summary: Post 'Graduation' Ron and Kim have parted ways. Ron heads to Japan to master his monkey power and to become a ninja master with Yori by his side. Kim attends college and finds her roll in the world. Ron/Yori Kim/OC Enjoy! please read/review Rating is M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Kim possible or any of the characters that already exist however I do own the characters I create as well as the storyline of this piece.

Chapter 1- The Breakup and Consequences of power

Kim sighed as she collapsed onto her bed welcoming the soft feel of the mattress as it compressed to hold her weight.

"What happened to us am I really that bad?" she questioned as she looked up at the ceiling remembering the fight she and Ron had the previous day and what it resulted in.

_Flashback_

_Kim had agreed to meet Ron in the park that afternoon and was running to make it to the bench where they normally met for such outings. _

_She saw that familiar crop of blond hair as well as the beige cargo pants, red jersey shirt, and sneakers. It had been a month and a half since graduation and their relationship had been kind of strained as of late with all the missions they went on, and Kim had been busy with filling out college applications._

_There had been little time for spending time together, though she was upset about that it was time for college and she did not like Ron's carefree attitude about the situation and she believed that there would be plenty of time for them to spend time together once they were in college. _

_She was kind of irritated that she had called him out here; she had things to do like goo over the college programs to see what they offered._

_She finally reached the bench and stood in front of Ron with her hands on her hips and her face set into a frown "Ron this had better be important I have to look over college programs and decide which ones will work for us. So what did you want anyway?" she said in a slightly harsh tone._

_Ron looked up at her a look of regret on his face before it changed to one of seriousness then it shifted into a sad smile "Hey KP, listen you need to sit down this is something you're not going to want to hear, but it is important." He said as he patted the seat next to him and motioned for her to sit down._

_Now Kim was worried Ron never used that face unless something was seriously wrong. She sat down and laid a hand on his. "What is it Ron, it must be something serious." She said with concern in her voice._

_Ron gazed at his red haired warrior, god he loved her, but as of late it seemed that she didn't have enough time for him and whenever she did spend time with him they were always doing things she wanted to do; she shot down his ideas calling them childish or immature. Then he started to notice a pattern, it seemed that Kim always called the shots or decided things for him._

_It was like she was molding him into a sidekick in life as well as on missions, he doubted she was doing it intentionally but it was still happening even after awakening his monkey powers which had been dormant ever since the fight with the Lowardians. He thought back to all the missions, all the times they had spent together and realized that he was her fallback she would get jealous and suspicious every time a new girl showed an interest in him but it was okay for her to have a boyfriend. She had put Ron in her shadow without realizing it and wanted to keep him there, he was her security blanket._

_That left Ron angry and heartbroken it was just part of who Kim was, she was an Alpha and he was not she needed someone who could challenge her but also reason with her. Ron realized that he could not do that not with the way their relationship was set he was the one who was laid back and took the back seat. He let Kim lead which was fine with him until now, he was being neglected and it hurt._

_He had talked it over with both his parents and the Possible parents and after a long argument with both sides they came to the agreement that it might be best for Ron and Kim to break up. Ron did not want to be in the back seat of his own life and the Possible parents realized that their daughter was unintentionally making Ron's life miserable and that talking to her would only make it worse. _

_So here he sat about to make the hardest decision of his life. He took a deep breath and exhaled "KP I love you and you are my best friend in the entire world. I know you feel the same way." He said looking up at her._

_Kim nodded uncertainty and dread building in her stomach "Of course Ron you know I love you and that we are the best of friends but what are you trying to say?" she asked in a shaky voice._

_Ron swallowed he knew what he was about to do would hurt her but they just weren't meant to be together, their personalities did not complement each other's anymore. But he knew it was for the best in the long run "KP this thing between you and me it isn't working out anymore our personalities and goals just don't work out anymore." He said with a heavy sigh._

_Kim just sat there her mind slowly trying to process what Ron had just said. "What do you mean Ron, what's not working out between us?" she said. _

"_Kim I know this is going to crush you and I've thought long and hard about this, I think we should see other people our relationship isn't working out. What I'm saying is Kim I think we should break up." He finished his voice wavering but still firm._

_Kim's world shattered, she watched as the pieces fell around her. She could feel the sorrow welling up inside her "__**What did I do wrong, I love Ron. Sure I've been a little busy lately, but for Ron to break up with me. I didn't do anything wrong so why?"**__ she thought to herself. In an instant her grief turned to white hot rage. She did the only thing she knew how to do. She lashed out at Ron._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HOW CAN YOU BREAK UP WITH ME, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?" Kim screamed at Ron fury still controlling her. _

"_I LOVE YOU. WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU RON? WE ARE BEST FRIENDS AND WE LOVE EACH OTHER SO WHAT INSANE IDEA MADE YOU THINK THAT WE SHOULD BREAK UP?" she continued. By now she was standing in front of him her face inches from his. Her green eyes smoldering with rage._

"_KP calm down." Ron said in a calm voice._

"_CALM DOWN; CALM DOWN NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER JUST DUMPING ME. THIS IS A NATURAL REACTION____RONALD STOPPABLE. FINE WE ARE THROUGH IF THAT IS THE WAY YOU WANT IT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." She screamed at him drawing the attention of some other park goers._

_Ron just scowled at them before turning his attention back to his now ex-girlfriend as she was preparing to leave. "Kim Possible stop right where you are and sit back down this instant we are not done talking about this. Let me explain myself, so that maybe we can salvage our friendship!" Ron shouted at her as she turned to leave._

_The words that Ron had said and the way he had said them cut right through the veil of rage that clouded Kim's mind. Ron had never shouted at her, and never ordered her to do anything. That's when cold logical reason set in; she knew Ron as goofy as he was he would never do something this drastic unless he had a very, very good reason for doing so. She turned around and glared at him before taking her seat on the bench once again. "Fine you have one hour to explain yourself Ron Stoppable." She bit out._

_She could at least give Ron a chance even if he had just ripped her heart out, they were still friends and she owed him a chance to at least explain himself._

_Ron let out a long sigh "This isn't going to be easy to hear Kim but I broke up with you because we can't function together anymore. I realized over this past month that you are trying to make me a sidekick in your life. Lately that's all I've been to you everywhere we go is a place you want to go or we do something you want to do. You have shot down all my ideas KP calling them silly or childish. That's part of who I am and you're trying to take that away from me. You always shoved me into the shadows only wanted me to yourself and I've come to realize that." Ron said in a calm level tone._

"_No I haven't Ron; I would never do something like that." Kim said in a frustrated and unbelieving tone._

_Ron looked at her smiling that sad smile again "Yes you have KP you just haven't realized you've been doing it." Ron said. Then he frowned " You have always wanted me to yourself, and if I showed an interest in anyone else you either acted suspicious of them and tried to talk me out of it or didn't tell me or give any indication that you knew they liked me." Ron said in a slightly accusatory tone._

"_No I haven't Ron; I only have your best interests in mind." She defended, an image of Tara asking Kim to help her ask Ron out popped into her head briefly followed by the conversation she and Monique had after Yori had left where she had admitted to Monique that she was jealous of the girl but did not know why._

"_Kim you will always have a place in my heart but I am stepping out of the shadows I mean you want us to go to the same college but it's the college you want to choose not the one I want. Kim because of you pushing me out of the spotlight intentionally or unintentionally I have missed a lot of opportunities in the past couple of years. I really liked Yori but I gave her up for you. She supported me and encouraged me to be the hero. She would tell me that I could do anything if I put my mind to it. You don't do that Kim but you don't need to, but because of you I had to give up my chance with her. I have sacrificed a lot for you KP. And in return you don't appreciate me. You have tried to control every aspect of my life for the last few years whether you knew it or not. We just don't work anymore KP you need another Alpha to push you and challenge you but also to placate you. I can placate and reason with you Kim but I can't disagree with you, our history won't let me. I still want to be friends KP meet me here in two weeks if you still want to be friends, but you should talk to your family Kim and maybe Monique and Wade and see what they have to say about our relationship and KP please listen to them truly listen to them. Good bye KP I hope we can still be friends." He finished as he got up and strolled out of the park not bothering to look back._

_Flashback end_

She was too tired to be mad at Ron, he was right but she had to be sure that he was otherwise she would spiral out of control and do something she might regret.

She would think about it in the morning as she drifted off to sleep.

Ron's House

Ron was in his room doubled over in pain as he struggled to get to the bathroom that was connected to his room. Rufus had long since gone to sleep curled up in his little drawer bed next to Ron's underwear/

Ron reached the bathroom and turned on the light; he wobbled over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. To his horror his skin was radiating a blue energy and his eyes white, pupils and retinas were all a solid glowing blue. Ron took a step back from the mirror this had been going on for a week now but he didn't know what to do. He had asked Wade to run some scans on him without telling Kim of course and Wade had said he was perfectly fine save for a higher metabolism and a slightly higher muscle mass probably due to the exercise he had been getting recently.

Ron shook his head and noticed that the pain had gone away and that the glowing had gone away. He felt an odd burning sensation on his backside as he stripped to shower. He peeled off his short to see that to his surprise a Black Monkey sitting cross legged had appeared on his back and in its outsretched palms lay a sword with a lotus blossom balanced perfectly on the hilt. It was then Ron knew it the Mystical Monkey Power was active and doing something to him again.

The tattoo faded but the pain came back in waves winding along every nerve in his body covering every inch of his skin. Ron fell to the floor hard and couldn't get up. He couldn't call out to his parents for fear of discovery and Kim was out of the question for now. So with great mental fortitude he willed his limbs to move and with that strength he crawled over to his bed and climbed in.

As he lay there motionless he could only wonder what was going to happen to him and what the monkey power was doing to him. He knew one thing for certain though whatever it was it was something bad and he prayed that Master Sensei would help him out. With that thought he fell asleep unaware of how much his life was going to change in the following days.

Japan, Yamanouchi Ninja School

Master Sensei awoke with a shout. HE had had a dream in which the Black Monkey and the White Phoenix had come to him. The phoenix held the spear of destiny in its talons while the monkey presented him with the Lotus Blade. He was about to reach out to them until a screech was heard and before them appeared an image of the chosen one doubled over in pain and his eyes glowed blue.

Upon awakening Master Sensei knew what it meant. He called for Yori and a messenger. They both arrived moments later.

"You summoned us sensei." Yori said bowing as she entered. The messenger remained silent but did the same,

"Yes my student it is time the black monkey has appeared upon the Chosen One's back. It is time for his destiny to be fulfilled." Master sensei said sagely. The messenger nodded in understanding and disappeared.

"Now come my White Phoenix it is time I tell you of the founder's consort and her weapon the Spear of Destiny." Master Sensei said cryptically. Yori nodded knowing what was about to happen, the Chosen One's time had come and it was her time to take her place beside him. But first he had to survive the power's destruction of his body by properly harnessing it which she would help him do. She followed Master Sensei into his personal chambers where he told her of the ancient past and the coming future.

Author's Note: Please Review . Did you like it I honestly thought Kim and Ron would never work out and that Kim's controlling attitude and alpha like behavior would be too much ofr Ron to handle and he would eventually leave her. But here they are still friends. Later folks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The divergence of paths

Middleton, USA

Summer before college

Next Day

Ron awoke feeling the aches and pains from the incident the previous night. Ron figured that someone from the ninja school would show up and explain what was happening to him eventually, last night's episode made it the fifth in the last two weeks.

Ron just shrugged, today was a Saturday and that meant giving Kim the space she needed as well as continuing to wait for replies back from colleges. So he woke his naked little buddy who yawned in a squealing fashion and proceeded to slip into his cargo pants and pulled a plain blue shirt over his head and headed downstairs to get breakfast.

When Ron reached the kitchen he noticed a Japanese man wearing a red leather jacket, black muscle shirt and a pair of jeans sitting at the breakfast table slowly eating the eggs his mother usually prepared on Saturday mornings.

He gazed over at Ron and Rufus who was now perched on his shoulder interested at the change in events and nodded at them. "Stoppable-san it is an honor to meet you my name is Hirotaka. I am from a prominent college in Japan that has had its eye on you for some time now and we wish for you to consider coming to our school on a full scholarship. I am aware of the day but in Japan we believe that the education of the young is important and proceed with due haste to enroll students in our program." Hirotaka finished taking a sip of his coffee.

Mrs. Stoppable turned to her son who was still down about having to dump Kim and faced with the prospect he had lost his best friend in the process. She thought that while this was a very large commitment this might be exactly what Ron needed a chance to study at an elite school away from Kim not that there was anything wrong with her but she wanted her son to realize he was more than just a sidekick. She cleared her throat drawing Ron's attention "Your father and I were sitting down to breakfast when this man showed up about two hours ago. He explained who he was dear and what he wanted. You haven't had many college letters returned to you yet." She said to her son.

Hirotaka averted his eyes for a moment, there was a reason Ron hadn't been getting any good college acceptance letters (Yeah ninja manipulation one of the oldest tricks in the book. Now back to the story)

"He was so nice and polite, and was very eager to meet with you to discuss the possibility of transferring to this school that I just had to serve him breakfast. Yours will be ready after he talks to you in private about whether or not you want to go so that you don't feel pressured by us to accept." She smiled and went upstairs with her husband.

When they were out of sight Ron freaked "Dude you can't just walk into my house and practically give away who you are; do you want the 'rents to find out about the school they'd freak." Ron said in a frantic tone with his hands waving in the air.

"Yeah yeah freak." Rufus squeaked from Ron's shoulder.

Hirotaka raised an eyebrow "Chosen one it was not my intention to make your parents as you say freak, but this is what we do when we find potential candidates for the Yamanouchi school not from Asia, the potential student and their family are told that the student has been chosen to go to a very elite high school or college and upon acceptance Master sensei comes and explains the what the real school is like. I did not mean to worry you chosen one." Hirotaka finished as he got up and bowed to Ron.

Ron's mood changed immediately from concern to excitement "Badical that's awesome ninja dude. I mean that seems logical." Ron said a bit embarrassed by hid outburst. "But why are you here now? Unless it's about the black monkey that appeared on my back last night, is that it?" Ron questioned looking a bit worried.

"Yes that is the reason I am here it is time for you to return to Yamanouchi to begin your training to harness the power you have unleashed. It builds inside of you all the time becoming more powerful, if you cannot learn to control it; it will destroy you and all will be lost." Hirotaka stated gravely as he gazed sternly upon the chosen one's form.

"So we pop over to Yamanouchi and spend a couple of weeks learning to control the monkey power then it's off to college for me and Rufus right." Ron said in a smooth tone.

Hirotaka inwardly sighed, Yori had warned him that while the chosen one was a good person he was also lazy if not properly motivated and often complained if things were not easy. His face morphed into a frown "No Stoppable-san this is not something to take lightly; you are lazy and unmotivated your mind is not properly trained. That will change, the standard Yamanouchi program is 8 years masterships take 20 years but you shall become a graduate in 4 years and a master in 2. This is your destiny Ron Stoppable you cannot run from it you cannot change it. You must embrace it or it will destroy you, Yori is in love with you and I can see why you are strong and brave. Your loyalty and honesty is unmatched. However you have much to learn, you must mature in order for the power to be used properly." He said in a harsh tone.

Ron at this point had backed up several steps. "Whoa man chill out I didn't mean to offend you but I got college to go to and a family. What about KP and my friends won't it be weird if I just go off to Japan for 6 years without leaving a note. Besides Kim would come looking for me any time the world needed saving or she got worried, she does know where you guys are located." Ron pointed out still cautious of Hirotaka.

"Do not worry chosen one." Hirotaka said as he regained emotional control. "Kim Possible your now ex-girlfriend will be notified of your absence and that interference with your training will not be permitted. As for family and friends you will be allowed the standard winter and Spring breaks to do as you please but there are no summer breaks. You can come and visit your family then. Contact such as cell phone calls and emails are permitted as well." Hirotaka finished.

Ron was now confused "But when I went to the school during the exchange program none of the students had things like that. Yori confirmed that when I asked her." He said to Hirotaka.

"Ah that was for one week and you stayed in the guest quarters. We have such things as computers and cell phones and the students use them, but only in their own time. During the day during training such things are not permitted for they would cause distraction and one must focus if they are to be a ninja. You were only there a week and not long term therefore you were not privy to all our secrets chosen one." Hirotaka explained. "Should you choose to accept our invitation then we can teach you so much, and Yori will be delighted to have you back but this is a very large choice that will alter your life completely it will not be easy and you will be criticized for your attitude. This is something that must be considered carefully, I will give you until tomorrow to decide. I will return with Master Sensei tomorrow to discuss your decision." Hirotaka finished.

Hirotaka smiled at Ron "It was a very hard decision for me as well but I do not regret it. I have made many friends and learned many things. My family is proud of me and my fiancé is everything I could have asked for. She and I trained side by side and fell in love. She completes me, and for that I will always respect Yamanouchi. The choice is yours Ron Stoppable but I implore you should you refuse you will spend the rest of your life not knowing the opportunity you passed up. A mundane and boring existence awaits you here in America, but Yamanouchi would provide you with the chance to change the world. Please consider the offer for it will not be offered again after tomorrow. Good bye, chosen one you truly are an interesting person as Yori described. Please inform your mother that her eggs are the best I have had on a long time." Hirotaka bowed once again and moved through the house stopping once to pat baby Hana on the head as she smiled at him and then left out the front door.

"Well Rufus it looks like my life just got more complicated. Come on buddy let's go talk to mom and dad then grab some Bueno Nacho and call Wade he might have some ideas." Ron said to the Naked Mole Rat perched on his shoulder.

"Yeah talk then cheese." Rufus exclaimed happily. Ron rolled his eyes and smiled wishing his life could be as simple as Rufus's. He picked up baby Hana and started to rock her as he headed upstairs to his parents' bedroom and knocked.

"Come in Ron." His father's voice called back. Ron opened the door and moved to one of the chairs next to the dresser. He sat down and Rufus crawled into his lap while he handed Hana off to his mother.

"Mom dad we've got a lot to talk about today." He said to his parents as he sat down across from them.

"Okay dear this is a big decision we're here for you and will support any decision you make." His mother said as she rocked Hana.

With that the Stoppable family discussed for the next 5 hours the decision that would change Ron's life forever and set him on a path towards greatness.

Meanwhile across town at the Possible house Kim was staring in the mirror "What did I do, I didn't mean to control him." She sighed to herself. The day before after the incident at the park she walked home in a daze and talked to her parents telling them what Ron had said and that they were no longer dating. At first Mr. Possible had been livid that Ron had not only broken up with his little kimmie cub but accused her of controlling and manipulating him. It had taken a long time for him to calm down.

Afterwards she explained the things Ron had pointed out that she had done. Her parents were shocked and disappointed when she told them how she found Ron by using the chip in him. She had had Wade deactivate it permanently after graduation, but her parents were still not happy with her especially when she told them about Yori and the secret ninja school Ron had attended. All of it came out and in the end her parents sympathized with her, but believed after her explanation that it might be for the best that she and Ron pursue others. They encouraged her to try and reconnect with Ron but to watch how she acts and give him some space.

After the talk Kim had broken down and cried herself to sleep. Upon awakening the next morning she was hit with a wave of heartache longing to call Ron and apologize. A part of her still felt that she had a chance with Ron, while another part of her thought that she had done nothing wrong and it was all Ron's fault. She was broken into 1000 pieces and was desperately trying to put herself back together, but she couldn't all she could think about was Ron and the fight they had. She wanted to see him but on her parents advice seeing him now would only make everything worse.

She fixed her hair and dried her tears then changed into her signature green tank top and blue jeans and headed over to the mall to meet up with Monique who was on lunch break from her job at Club Banana. Monique was going to a design school in New York.

Kim needed someone her age to talk to; she knew that Monique would probably say the same thing her parents did except she would tell Kim the god to honest truth and right now that was want she needed. Anything to take way the guilt and heartache, she knew it would get worse before it got better but Monique would stop her from doing anything that would completely shut Ron out of her life. She was aware of how stubborn and irrational she could be and other than Ron, Monique was the only one that could rationalize with her and give her some guidance about what to do.

She saw Monique at the Bueno Nacho area in the food court and sat down as she greeted her friend. "Hey Monique how's it going today?" Kim questioned trying to sound normal.

Monique put down the soda she was drinking and eyed her friend. She knew something was up with Kim, when the girl had called her she had sounded confused and pleading. The girl must have had something bad happen to her. "So girl what's the problem?" Monique questioned Kim studying her reaction.

Kim bowed her head and drooped back into the seat. "Ron dumped me yesterday Monique. He said that I had started to take too much control of his life and he couldn't take it anymore. Then he told me about all the opportunities he passed over that he could have taken, but that I encouraged him would only lead to trouble. I talked to my parents last night and did a little reviewing of the past 4 years and found out that Ron was right, but I still love him and even though Ron and my parents raise a point that given this new development we might not be so good for each other anymore. I don't know how to get over it, I want to run over to his house and apologize and beg him for another chance. If I do something like that though I'll end up pushing Ron even further away, and he still wants to be friends but I just want to get him back. I don't know what to do Monique and normally it's Ron, who gives the advice, but he isn't around. My parents said to give Ron space and some time to himself but that doesn't help me at all. I need help Monique." She finished. Kim's face had become red from trying to hold the tears back but they were still coming.

Monique was still processing what her friend had told her. She knew this day would come eventually and she had warned Kim about it. She had told the girl to let Ron have some breathing space, and to let him call the shots sometimes and to even encourage him to try new things. She had told the girl to support some of Ron's choices and to back him up. Instead she had done the opposite, shooting down some of Ron's more crazy ideas. Which was a good idea but she had not shown any girlfriend support when Ron showed an interest in college football or when Ron had considered going back to the Yamanouchi school to properly learn martial arts. Kim had expressed a deep concern that he would spend too much time with Yori. The girl was bound to have her world come crashing down around her at one point, but Monique wasn't prepared for this Kim looked like she was about to fall apart. She knew her girl loved Ron but she didn't expect this level of sorrow.

"Girl I don't know what to say I warned you this would happen you didn't back Ron up on any of his reasonable ideas like a normal girlfriend would. Instead you shot them down or became overly concerned about his safety making him believe that he wasn't capable in your eyes of doing those things. KP men need to be reminded of their manliness, they feel the need to prove themselves to us women and need the women to encourage that they are doing a good job." She scolded and watched Kim start to sob. Monique knew this was impossibly hard for both her and Kim but the girl had to open her eyes and be told the truth.

"It's difficult to explain, they need praise to be reminded that they are worthy of you. By denying Ron his ideas and not supporting him; it makes him feel unworthy and neglected. He got fed up with your constant cancellations and secondary treatment of him and dumped you." Monique finished in a soft and comforting tone. She knew that Ron would crack eventually but this time he would not forgive so easily. He had come to her about two weeks prior voicing his concerns and what he would do if Kim could not change. She was just having trouble comprehending that Ron had gone through with it.

Monique pulled out her cell phone and called her boss and explained the situation to her. The boss understood and would find someone to cover for her but only if Monique made up her missed hours the next week. With that taken care of she slid over next to Kim and put her arms around the sobbing mess that was her friend and just sat there holding her. Passer byers merely averted their heads and stayed away giving the girls some privacy.

For half an hour Kim cried into Monique's shoulder until she could cry no more. "What should I do now Monique? I've sort of come to grips with what happened but I still hurt so badly. Ron won't take me back he said so himself, but he still wants to be friends how do I deal with this sitch?" Kim asked Monique in a defeated and broken tone.

"Girl do the only thing you can and try to get over him, you two have been friends for years and probably fell in love with each other without realizing it. What you need is to make amends and get back to the friends stage of your relationship. It's going to be the hardest thing you ever have had to do at this point but you have to overcome your love for him otherwise you'll never get over him and your life will be miserable." Monique said using her advice voice. Kim had nodded a small glimmer of life coming back into her dead eyes.

Monique continued "Ron has probably not gotten over you either. You both have been through too much together to not love each other, but it will be a different kind of love. Something that you two have that no one else you interact with will have something that two close friends since childhood would share. It's like a bond of sorts that binds you together." Monique was mentally drained but she could say no more it was up to Kim now she had helped all she could.

Kim smiled at her best friend "Thanks Monique you are always honest with me. I'll try but you're right it is going to be hard to do I've loved him for years and only realized it last year. I need closure but I'll wait; will you and Wade come with me to meet Ron in two weeks. I'm going to need help getting over him, I can't do it alone." She said in a small voice.

"Don't worry girl I'll help you along the way but remember the choice is yours to make. You have to listen to my advice instead of ignoring it." Monique lectured. Kim only nodded in return. With that out of the way Monique only knew one thing to do after something like this. She grabbed Kim's hands and led her to the nearest clothes store "The only remedy for a freshly broken heart is to shop until you drop!" Monique exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kim was confused then her lips curved into a small smile. Only Monique would think of something like that. Kim came home that night with 5 new shirts and 3 skirts so as Monique put it "knock the socks off the boys at college." It turned out Monique was right the shopping spree had taken the edge off of her guilt and now allowed her to focus on accepting that her time with Ron as boyfriend was over.

Next Day Ron's House

Hirotaka arrived at the Stoppable house with Master Sensei and Yori in tow only to find that the house was empty. Hirotaka could not figure out why no one was home. He turned to Master Sensei and bowed "Forgive me master but the Stoppables are not home and I cannot determine why. I have failed you master." Hirotaka said voice filled with shame.

Master Sensei dressed in his business suit he used when making these kinds of visits looked upon one of his best students and smiled "Hirotaka-kun nothing is wrong and I am not angry with you in the slightest now come young one and raise your head." the master finished. Hirotaka thanked his master and tried to figure out what was wrong.

Master Sensei turned to Yori who was dressed in her schoolgirl uniform with a blue top and her blue plad skirt complete with her blue shoes. "Yori-chan do you know why the chosen one would not be home to greet us?" he questioned his top female student.

Yori processed the question but could not come up with a reason. She then remembered the brief conversation she had had with Ron's parents when she showed up at the Stoppable house to walk with Ron to school when Sensei had been kidnapped. "I believe that Stoppable-san is still at his religious excursion, he is Jewish and attends their religious ceremony at this we can only wait until he returns." She finished.

As she said this, the Stoppable family vehicle pulled into the driveway and the family exited. Mr. Stoppable upon seeing the people whom were wanting Ron to attend their college standing at their front door he rushed over and opened the door for them. "I apologize we thought you were going to show up at one not noon. We were at Temple and it ran a little late." Mr. Stoppable said in a nervous tone.

Master Sensei looked upon the father of the chosen one and found him genuinely sorry for the mishap and feared offending anyone for risk of his child's future. "Come do not apologize sir it was we who were in error. We did not consider your religious outing and for that I humbly apologize. We take pride in knowing much about our students before greeting them. We made a mistake you have nothing to fear about this minor incident hurting young Stoppable's chances of joining our school." He intoned then bowed deeply to Ron's father.

"Well now that that's out of the way please come in so I can fix you something to drink you must be tired after that long trip." Mrs. Stoppable said cheerfully which served to diffuse the situation.

Ron headed inside with Yori and Hirotaka followed by his parents and Master Sensei. Once everyone was inside Mrs. Stoppable went to the Kitchen to make drinks while Mr. Stoppable went upstairs to change out of the clothes he wore to Temple. That left Ron and the three ninjas in the sitting room with Hana. Hana proceeded to crawl over to Master Sensei and opened her arms indicating she wanted up. Master sensei complied with the request and held Hana in his arms while she tugged lightly on his beard.

"Sorry for that." Ron said as he smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. The master merely shook his head implying everything was fine. Ron nodded to Hirotaka who was sitting on the couch across from him. Hirotaka returned the nod. Ron's attention finally fell on Yori, he hadn't seen Yori in almost a year and she had grown even more beautiful. (Remember folks, Ron likes Yori almost as much as he likes Kim. She is very supportive of him and encourages him that he can do anything if he puts his mind to it. So yes he doesn't love her yet but he likes her a lot.) He remembered how she would always laugh at his jokes and encourage him to do his best. Something Kim had never really done. He swallowed "Hey Yori long time no see. You look great by the way." Ron gasped out.

Yori smiled radiantly at him. Ron felt his knees go numb; there were guys who would kill to have a girl smile at them like that. Yori was Kim's opposite in a lot of ways she was polite, carried an air of grace and beauty that made her look like nobility, she did not have much of a temper and was not easily flustered or embarrassed. She looked innocent but really was a battle hardened warrior. The list went on. Yet she was also like Kim in many ways; determined, strong, independent, intelligent, beautiful, and could fight. Yes she and Kim were similar yet so very different.

"Hello Stoppable-san it is an honor to meet you again. I hope that you will accept the offer Master Sensei has provided you with. It will change your life and would make me very happy." She purred sliding closer to Ron and placing a hand on his. "I heard about your break-up with Possible-san and wish to offer my condolences, it must have been very hard to let go of someone you have loved for years." She said in a sympathetic tone. She looked up into his eyes and Ron got lost in those endless black eyes. "If there is anything I can do to help please let me know." She said in an innocent tone. She slid up against him and pressed a kiss to his cheek then settled back into her original position on the couch.

Ron's mind had almost shut down at this point yes he loved Kim but Yori was so much more open and forward about her wants. He knew she was glad they had broken up and that now she was free to make a move on him. Those thoughts were converted the idea that Yori was a good friend who wanted to help him through the pain of rejecting Kim. He loved her still, but he was slowly overcoming it by reminding himself that even though he loved Kim and could have continued a relationship with her. In her mind he was always a sidekick who she believed was not strong enough to tackle any challenges he put forward. That was the part that got to him and drove him to get over her.

He shook his head freeing himself of those thoughts. His parents had come back into the den his mother carrying four cups of green tea and two cups of coffee. His father came down the stairs in his relaxation clothes and sat down in his favorite recliner. Mrs. Stoppable passed out the green tea to each of the ninjas and Ron. She set the coffee down in front of her husband and herself and took baby Hana from Master Sensei.

The three ninjas were rather surprised to see Ron drinking Green Tea and raised a questioning eyebrow at his mother who had stopped rocking Hana long enough to answer. "When Ron came back from his last mission to Japan he started to drink green tea and meditate every night before bed. He's even considered taking up a martial art like Kim. I can't remember the long name but Ron told me it was basically Monkey Kung Fu." She finished clearly proud of her son and went back to rocking Hana.

Yori flashed a bright smile at Ron who blushed in return. Master Sensei took his turn to speak "That is impressive and this tea is very well made." He said as he took a sip his eyes shot open and a warm smile came to his face which confused everyone in the room. "Forgive me I was surprised. The taste of this tea reminds me of how my dear Mikoto used to make it while she still was of this earth. It truly is remarkable perhaps I could have the recipe." He said with another warm smile.

Yori and Hirotaka were blown away by the taste of the tea and utterly shocked at the mention of the master's late wife. Mrs. Stoppable smiled lightly "It's my son's recipe actually he is a master chef and has about 10 different recipes for Green Tea in his memory. He will never admit it to anyone though." Master Sensei thanked Ron for the tea and the memory it brought him of his wife.

They merely conversed for a little while exchanging stories or retelling the adventures Ron and Kim had been on until Master Sensei coughed "Thank you for the tea and conversation it has been a long time since I could relax without someone wanting something from me. It is now time to discuss your future Ron Stoppable have you come to a decision about the invitation extended to you?" he questioned Ron in a tone that indicated complete and utter seriousness.

"Yes sir my family and I have talked it over and decided that this would be a good experience for me." Ron said in an equally serious tone.

"Are you sure you are up to it? The interest in martial arts and the fact that you meditate show me that you have promise. It is required that students study one of the martial arts we offer at the school as well as participate in daily exercises to strengthen the body every day at sunrise. This will not be an easy college course young Stoppable, your records indicate that you are very lazy and will complain very easily when things get hard. Such behaviors are looked down upon at Yamanouchi and are dealt with swiftly. Your grades indicate that you are unmotivated and a slacker, again such things are not tolerated. We strive to make sure students have plenty of time to enjoy their youth but we also make sure that they become smart hardworking individuals as well. You will get no summer breaks only the winter holidays and Spring Break to see your family. Also there are no pets allowed your Mole Rat friend must stay behind. Are you certain you want to attend our school now?" Master Sensei questioned in a tone that could cut through ice.

Ron gulped and looked at his parents who both nodded; Rufus had crawled out of his pocket and onto his shoulder. Ron turned back to Master Sensei newfound courage welling up inside of him "I'll go to your elite school and pass every challenge you throw at me, but there is no way I am leaving Rufus behind. So it's both Rufus and me together or you can forget about me coming to your school." Ron declared defiantly staring down Master Sensei.

Master Sensei eyed the little creature that had popped up to Ron's shoulder and was shaking his fist at the Master as if challenging him to call Ron out on it. "Very well your spirit and determination as well as the fact that you are willing to bring your young companion with you at any cost then I have no reason to deny your request. Welcome to the Yamanouchi family Mr. Stoppable. Though be warned the school will be as hard to pass as I have stated and more." Master Sensei finished.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed, as he pumped a fist into the air. Rufus mimicked the gesture before sitting down, a blush appearing on his face. "Sorry about that I got a little excited but thank you for this opportunity I won't let you down." Ron finished.

Master sensei merely waved it off "Now that that is out of the way the specifics of the school can be discussed. The Yamanouchi program runs six years four for a bachelor's degree and then two for their master's degree. Yamanouchi has many connections throughout the world and finding a job for graduating students where their skills are respected and needed is easy. Also as I indicated Ron must participate in the martial arts programs as well as the morning exercises every day. Yori here is in charge of the morning exercises for new students and with your permission I would like her to stay here for the rest of the summer to instruct Ron in the day to day workings of the school. You have been provided with information packets by Hirotaka as well including a map of the campus as well as contact numbers in case of an emergency. Your course selection need to be chosen by the end of the month which Yori will be more than happy to assist you with if you allow her to stay. Our weeks are broken into parts students attend classes from Monday to Thursday; they then spend Friday doing intense study sessions reviewing the classes that they have taken during the week. While the weekends are spent practicing their chosen martial art. There will be martial arts classes throughout the week as well but it is in-between classes and their breaks so that they may rest their minds and bodies." Master Sensei finished.

Mr. Stoppable looked skeptical about something and spoke up "I mean no disrespect to you or your school but that sounds a little odd why must the students participate in morning drills and learn a martial art. Also what about free time for the students you make it sound as though you're running some kind of boot camp for college students? It doesn't seem right." He finished

Hirotaka spoke up this time "Forgive us if this seems harsh Stoppable-san but it is designed to focus the students on school and not allow them to slack off. The morning exercises have been practiced at Yamanouchi for generations; they are designed to focus the mind before classes begin so it is not tired and wandering during the time of learning. As for the martial art it teaches the students discipline while giving students a place to release their day to day frustrations when they spar each other. As for free time classes run until 4:00 P.M. after that is dinner." Hirotaka paused until he saw Mr. Stoppable nod his head and smile. He then continued his explanation.

"The rest of the night is free to students if they wish to seek out such things as surfing the internet or studying or even practicing their martial arts they are permitted such freedom. They may even go to Tokyo to shop or party; it does not matter where a student goes as long as they are back in time for morning exercises. For Fridays and the weekend martial arts classes begin at 10:00 A.M. and last until 3:00 P.M. with an hour break for lunch. Then the rest of the day is theirs to do with as they please. Fridays we require the students to study for six hours on any subject or subjects. It does not have to be done all at once merely before the day runs out. After they have logged their six hours of study the day is theirs. I hope that covers any concerns you have." Hirotaka finished. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable nodded liking the explanation.

Mrs. Stoppable raised the question of why they should allow Yori to stay with them. She was a young woman and Ron was a young man. Yori saw her point and explained that she and Ron had crossed paths in Japan before and she had worked with Ron and Kim a few times. She assured Mrs. Possible that this was a common occurrence for foreign students because they could not afford to provide an orientation for the international students and often a senior student was assigned to the family of the student in order to teach them about the workings of the school and about the morning exercises.

Yori explained further that the exercises were hard to learn but once learned came easily. She told the Stoppable family that the senior student instructs the new student over the summer because it took about a month to learn and there would be no help from anyone at the school. Students were expected to know them or learn on their own quickly. She said that many senior students paired off were of the opposite gender. The idea is that the opposite sex motivates the new student more than a same sex student. A man would be more willing to pay attention to a woman who knew what she was doing so that the male could impress the female and vice versa. The senior students knew how to befriend the new student without encouraging any sort of romantic attachments. That way the new student is properly motivated and had a friend that they could count on when they entered the school itself. Someone who could show them around and introduce them to other students who they think the younger student would get along with.

Yori finished the explanation by saying that there were some who had formed romantic attachments with their senior mentor by the time they enter the school. She also reassured them that the senior student even if they were in love with their student things only progressed as far as kissing lightly. She reiterated that there had never been any sort of sexual contact or removing of clothes if the two students fell in love. Their senior students were trained to not let that happen.

Mrs. Stoppable seemed hesitant still until she felt her husband's hand grasp hers. "We would love to have you in our home if it's to help Ron with school. We trust that you and our son will work out a proper friendship. If something should happen between the two of you I trust Ron would act like a perfect gentleman and not do anything he might regret." Mr. Stoppable said in an even voice. "Right son?" he questioned in a tone that scared even Hirotaka and Yori.

"Yeah I hear ya dad perfect gentleman." Ron replied nervously.

Mr. Stoppable nodded "Good now that that is out of the way I believe that covers everything, we look forward to having you here Yori you may use the guest room upstairs next to Ron's bedroom." He said to the young ninja girl.

"Thank you Stoppable-sama your hospitality is appreciated I merely must retrieve my suitcases from the hotel and I will settle in." Yori said as she bowed to Ron's parents. "It will be wonderful to reconnect with you Stoppable-san during my stay here." She bowed to Ron and kissed him warmly on the cheek before departing with Hirotaka and Master Sensei.

Ron's parents had not seen the kiss because they had shown the two men out. Ron swore he saw Yori add a little seductive and enticing sway to her hips as she walked out the door. She stopped at the threshold and looked back at Ron and gave him a look that said "Play your cards right and all of this is yours." Then she waved at him and left to retrieve her things. Ron just stood there his mind processing the smoldering look she just gave him. He groaned as he felt his pants constrict "_Maybe Yori could help me get over Kim faster. No, she has just made my life more complicated." _Ron thought to himself as he felt the Monkey Power in him shift slightly as though a new future awaited him.

Author's note: Sorry for the long explanations throughout the chapter folks. I just wanted to get most of the details out of the way, so I can focus on the story more. Anyway please tell me your views on my interpretation of Yori. The way I see it she has loved Ron for a while now and since Ron is still coping with what he did to his relationship with Kim. Yori being the master ninja she is will use this situation to insert herself in Ron's life becoming an important fixture in his life. She'll get close to him become a new friend, a teacher, and a person he can rely on. And all the while pulling him closer to her making him love her and want her. I view Yori as basically having the face and personality of an innocent yet sophisticated woman, while she has the mind of a seductress and the body of a goddess. She knows how to use it all to drive Ron mad with desire and make him fall in love with her.

It's like you have been in love with a person for a while but are taken and all of a sudden they break up with their current love. They are now emotionally hurt and you see your chance to prove your love by supporting them as a friend hoping that you will change their opinion of you from maybe friend to lover. You see that opportunity to be important to them and maybe become central in their life and you take it. Well that's what Yori's doing Ron is free game now and Yori knows how far Ron can be pushed while getting over Kim. She is going to exploit that and become one of the central figures in Ron's life before actively pursuing him. Kim has had her chance now its Yori's turn.

Also I will not be updating next week hence the ridiculously long chapter that took me 9 hours to write. Next week is Spring Break people that means me recharging the creative batteries and thinking up new plots and twists while not having to write anything down. I will update my other three stories this week so cheer and watch for the updates.

Peace folks and have a happy Spring Break everyone I'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The result of Change

_Change is inevitable, people change from day to day. Some accept change easily and others must be forced to change. – Kyubbiman_

Ron's Neighborhood

Saturday- 7:00 A.M.

Ron's muscles were killing him. Every muscle screamed out in dull agony as his legs moved along the sidewalk. Ron pushed aside the pain and kept his eyes on Yori, who was jogging ahead of him. He let out a calm breath and found that power that had been there for four years. He had had it ever since coming into contact with the monkey idols he and Kim had found for Lord Monty Fist later known as Monkey Fist. He cleared his mind best as he could and only focused on the image of the monkey Yori had helped him mentally create.

It was where he knew it would be, ancient and pulsing, the Mystical Monkey Power. It pulsed and twisted inside the dark void in which it resided. It was as vast as an ocean; it was said that the early monkey masters could split mountains in half with a tiny fraction of the power and had the potential to call souls back from the afterlife with full mastery. Ron was a simple guy who loved Nacos and checking out girls. He read comic books and played video games; but after Yori came he began to realize how cool and how dangerous it was to have this power and if not properly trained he could destroy the world. Ron had met his dark side before, Zorpox, master of evil, Ron shivered and vowed that he would never become like Zorpox.

He pushed those thoughts from his mind and focused on the exercise Yori had taught him. He reached out to the glowing ocean of energy and mentally called forth a tendril up from the blue vastness. The entire blue mass pulsed once more before slowly a small tendril reached up out of the pulsating blue mass and wrapped around Ron's hand. It weaved its way along his hand and up his arm. From there it entered his body via his eyes and mouth. Ron felt a rush of power; every cell in his body became supercharged. He felt the tiredness ebb away and power fill him. He pushed forward making sure to keep contact with that tendril of power as he caught up to Yori. Ron looked at his instructor and friend whose eyes widened a fraction he opened his mouth and said smoothly "Booyah" before he steamed past her and turned the corner.

Yori stopped as Ron got out of sight and smiled "Ron-kun you are progressing faster than Master-Sensei ever did. You will make a worthy Monkey Master someday and I hope to be by your side when that day comes. For the prophecies must speak true the White Phoenix must take the Chosen One and destroy what he is in order for her to use her flames to resurrect him as the Black Monkey. I hope you do not break under the Pressure Ron-Kun, for you are mine." She said, the last part coming out in a slightly seductive tone of voice. With that she called on her own Monkey Power and ran after the boy who had the potential to wield the Monkey Power to its fullest.

Upperton USA, Monday

Upperton University, 12:00 P.M.

Kim and the tour group entered the main student center. Kim was still crushed that Ron had broken up with her, but continued talks with her parents and her best friend Monique helped ease the pain. Ron had been right she had neglected him and treated him like a sidekick over the summer, but it was how she acted. She was slightly jealous that Ron had gained the ability to call on his Monkey Powers. It was dawning on her that even though she loved Ron deeply; the fact that Ron was growing up and becoming his own man instead of being her sidekick there for her to save and to fowl things up did not sit well with her. On their last mission against a de-petrified Monkey Fist Ron had beaten the furry psychopath on his own while Kim had fended off the monkey ninjas.

In her mind that didn't seem right at all; it was her job to take down the main baddie not Ron. The whole idea of Ron being level with her rubbed her the wrong way. She was the alpha and Ron was her Beta not another alpha. Kim had then felt horrible about herself because she had shoved Ron to second place and put everything else before him many times. She didn't think of him as a lesser person but more like things with Ron would work out naturally and she didn't need to do anything about it. This time Ron had seen her true nature and she had ignored his desires to talk things out feeling as though the problem would work itself out or a third party would step in at the last minute to resolve things between them. A part of her still clung to that belief that something would happen, while the other part of her told her to run to Ron and beg for forgiveness. However Kim knew herself too well; her pride would not allow her to admit to such a fowl up. It would mean that she had to apologize for too many mess ups on her part and it went against everything she was to admit those mess ups. It was tearing her apart inside; she cried herself to sleep every night and dreamed of Ron and her making up.

Kim knew though that Ron as crazy and nutty as he was would stand behind a belief of his until proven wrong. Ron was not going to give her the chance to make up what they had had. He explained over the phone the previous night that he was preparing to go to a college oversees, but still expressed a desire to be friends and not lose what they had built together over the years. He had explained that the bitterness he had felt from being pushed to second morphed into acceptance that Kim was like that naturally and he could not change her basic nature. He explained that they simply didn't mix well anymore and a relationship could not work out; there would be too many arguments and too much hurt if they were ever to marry. He explained to Kim she needed someone who had the will to challenge her every decision and make her prioritize things. Ron was not like that and she knew it. She was too high maintenance for a laid back guy like Ron who didn't challenge her and took things as they came. She was very slowly and painfully being made aware of this ever since their argument in the park.

Kim shook her head and focused on the tour of Upperton University. She had chosen Upperton as one of her main choices because it was close to home and Global Justice had a training facility in the area that Director Betty had pointed out to her. She was planning on enrolling in the academy after two years of college at the least. The tour guide had led the tour group to the cafeteria for lunch. She had just sat down to eat; her parents had seen some old friends and were sitting with them, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see a boy about her age staring at her "Sorry to bother you but would you mind if I sat down?" the boy asked.

Kim shrugged "Sure why not." The boy seemed innocent enough and her danger senses weren't going off so she decided to entertain the boy. "So who are you anyway?" Kim asked as the boy sat down.

The boy looked at her and his intense blue eyes sent a shiver down Kim's spine "I'm Jake Walters and you are?" he inquired.

"Jake Walters?" she repeated. Kim frowned she knew the name from somewhere but couldn't place it. Then for some reason she pictured him with a whip and everything clicked "You're the son of Delia Walker the Archeologist right?" Kim asked.

Jake put his hand s up in defeat "Ya got me. Yep I'm the son of the famed Archeologist Delia Walters who ventures the unknown to bring the world fabulous treasure from ancient ruins and defeats hordes of evil tribesman and dastardly treasure hunters while doing so. It's quite an adrenaline rush isn't it Ms. Possible." He said as he gave her a knowing smirk.

Kim unintentionally blushed "So, I save the world it's no big, but it's nice to be known." She smiled. Jake was still staring at her and Kim started to get uncomfortable. "Stop staring at me like that it's creepy." Kim bit out as her eyes narrowed.

Jake laughed and swept a hand through his brown hair "Sorry about that; I have this tendency to stare at beautiful women. My mother says I get it from my father." He said smoothly. "So what's it like to fight super villains every week Kim? It sounds like very interesting work." He questioned.

Kim was caught off guard by Jake's bluntness; no one was that forward with her, not even Ron. Adding to that was surprise that he had just called her beautiful. It confused her boys weren't that forward with their interests unless they had some sort of intent towards the girl which got her angry "What's your Deal?" she scowled at him.

To Jake's credit he looked genuinely confused "What are you talking about Kim?" he asked.

Kim scowled again "Don't play dumb with me. You know who I am and are suddenly interested in me so what's your deal?" she retorted coldly.

Jake blinked then laughed "I guess the rumors are true. Sorry to sound a little too enthusiastic. I heard about your break-up with your partner and didn't take your feelings into consideration I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a big fan of yours and I wanted to get to know you sorry if I set you edge." He said with a genuine apologetic look on his face.

Kim was thrown for a loop again "What rumors, and how did you find out the sitch with Ron anyway?" she questioned.

Jake nodded then sighed "Kim the word in our circles is that you're great to work with but you tend to be a little suspicious of people and you have a short temper. I'd appreciate it if you would not cause a scene. And as to yours and Ron's break-up it's the talk of the superhero community." He said in a flat tone.

Kim sobered up immediately. She knew about those rumors and recently had become aware of how paranoid she could become. Ever since the Yori incident Kim had been trying to control that side of her "Sorry about that it's an old habit I'm trying to break, but please don't bring Ron up things between us are bad at the moment and I feel horrible about what I did to lose him and would rather not talk about it. So you said you were interested in my crime fighting adventures. I'll tell you about them only if you tell me about the adventures you had been on.

For the rest of the orientation the two exchanged stories and laughed at the crazy stunts their respective villains would pull off. Kim forgot about the woes that had been plaguing her for the last week and smiled for the first time in a long while as she enjoyed the company of a kindred spirit.

Ron's Backyard

Monday

Ron was panting and gasping as he dodged another kick from Yori. Ron struck back with a palm thrust to Yori's chest area; Yori grabbed Ron's wrist and pivoted her foot and threw Ron over her shoulder. Ron landed hard on his back, but the moment he landed he shoved his legs forward in-between Yori's legs and tired to trip her. Yori saw the move and back flipped out of the way. Ron used that moment to jump to his feet and charged forward and threw a kick at Yori's head only for it to be blocked. He followed up with a knife thrust to the gut but it was once again blocked. Yori landed a palm thrust to his shoulder but Ron had assumed a defensive stance and shrugged the blow off easily. He caught Yori's kick to his midsection and gave it a twist which sent Yori spinning to the ground. She was up again before a second had passed and narrowed her eyes as she assumed a stance from the Tall Monkey Form. Ron gulped and knew he was in trouble.

The Tall Monkey form was generally used by tall people and consisted of pressure point hits. Yori was of medium height but used her speed to create a variation of the style that let her combine her speed with the pressure point hits creating a very deadly combination. Ron had only been learning the styles for a week and a half but knew enough of each style to hold his own against an opponent like Yori for a little while and the time he could last against her increased with every fight. The Monkey power allowed Ron to learn things related to Mokey Kung-Fu and its history very quickly.

Ron called on a fraction of the MMP (Mystical Monkey Power) and his eyes flashed blue for a second. This did not go unnoticed by Yori who called on her own inner power to heighten her abilities as well. Ron assumed a Wooden Monkey stance that indicated he was ready to take Yori to the ground.

Yori smirked "Stoppable-san you have chosen wisely. The Wooden Monkey is a perfect way to shut down my pressure point attacks before I can use them but do not think you will win. I have faced many foes that did what you are doing and have beaten them." She finished before launching a nerve strike at his shoulder intending to render his right arm immobile. Ron waited and sidestepped at the last second barely evading the strike. He used her motion against her and kicked at her legs sending her off balance. He then grabbed her wrist with his right hand and her elbow with his left hand. He twisted his body to his right and locked her in an arm-bar that sent her to her knees. Before Yori could react he reversed his grip on her elbow and looped her arm behind her back and upwards.

Yori yelped in pain and tried to escape but Ron's grip was solid and he moved each time she tried something. He increased the pressure on her arm until defeated she tapped out and Ron released her. Ron helped her up and gazed at her in her training garb. The black gi fit her snuggly and accentuated all of her curves perfectly. Yori had more cleavage than Kim and Ron found that more appealing to him in a weird way.

Yori bowed to him "Stoppable-san that was truly a vigorous match, you have a large amount of stamina. I will not underestimate you again." She finished. Then she hugged him "You are improving very rapidly, soon you will be ready to fight me seriously." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder. She smirked wickedly as she felt Ron stiffen up; so she squeezed him once more as she made sure to push her cleavage against Ron's slightly muscular chest. She could feel him blush she broke the hug and then kissed him on the check "You will be great one day, Chosen One and it is my honor to guide you until then. On that day I hope to stand by your side." She whispered in his ear and then kissed his other cheek. As she walked towards the house she added a little sway to her step knowing she had caught Ron's attention and then giggled. "_Poor Ron-kun he is so easy to teas, but slowly and surely I will make you mine. The redhead had her chance and did not see what she had lost." _Yori thought to herself.

Ron stood there gob smacked as he watched Yori's perfect rear sway side to side all the way inside. He gulped and pulled Rufus out of his pocket. The Naked Mole Rat gazed at Yori's retreating form and then at his buddy's face. Ron looked down at the mole rat "Rufus buddy; I don't know what to do. Yori's going to be the end of me, but at least the end will be sweet and pleasurable." Ron stated.

The Mole Rat could only nod in agreement before he demanded the leftover Bueno Naco in the fridge for lunch to which Ron happily obliged.

As they headed inside Ron noticed Yori sitting in the living room with little Hana Possible. Ron thought that Hana wouldn't take to Yori at all but Hana adored the ninja girl. Hana had started talking recently and her favorite words were momma, papa, brother, Rufus, and surprisingly Yori or Yowri as Hana pronounced it. All the members of the Stoppable family were surprised at Yori's ability to keep Hana under control. Ron was especially surprised that Yori channeled Hana's ninja abilities into productive training exercises the little girl exhausted. Ron simply watched Yori in the doorway as she taught little Hana how to block a punch using a rabbit doll as a medium.

Yori looked up and noticed Ron watching her she motioned him to come and join her to which Ron obliged. He sat down next to her and Hana crawled into his lap and sat her self down dead center between his criss-crossed legs. Yori thought this was a perfect chance to start the next aspect of Ron's training. She lightly laid a hand on Ron's shoulder to get his attention then sat down across from him. "Stoppable-san I believe this is a good time to start your meditation exercises. We must do this so that you do not have anymore incidents with your Monkey Power. This will allow you to commune with it so the power does not consume you." She stated while staring intently at him.

Ron blushed and Yori smiled. Hana had fallen asleep on Ron's lap and would not budge "Now Stoppable-san, this is a way to achieve balance and peace of mind. We would not want to disturb your little sister's sleep. Now focus on me and only me Ron. Close your eyes and listen to my breathing. Reach out with your senses and hear my heartbeat. Let your breathing ease and your mind focus on my voice." She instructed.

Ron did as he was told and closed his eyes and took as deep breath. He called on the MMP and let it fill him then he focused on Yori listening to her breathing as it became calmer and counted the beats of her heart. He felt the power calm, no longer was it a raw primal energy that threatened to consume him. It now made him feel calm and at peace with the world around him. "I can feel it Yori. I've never felt so relaxed in my entire life. It's like the worries of the world have been washed away from me." He said as he let out a content sigh.

"Good Stoppable-san, now block out everything else and only focus on me. Find the energy deep within you and expand it. Stretch your senses out and see if you can locate my energy core. All Yamanouchi ninja can channel the Monkey Power and therefore we all have an inner core where it resides. The core represents our soul, our very being see if you can find mine." She said in a playful voice.

Ron felt a shiver run down his spine "Yori I'm all for hookin up souls but doesn't that seem a little intimate I mean we aren't even in a relationship. It seems kind of invasive." Ron said in a concerned tone.

"Do not fear Stoppable-san my emotions and feelings are protected from your touch. You will merely feel the power of my core that is all." She reassured him.

"Okay you're the badical ninja girl Yori so I'll trust your word." Ron said bluntly which caused a small blush to appear on Yori's face which Ron didn't see. Ron focused on the power which filled his every cell and fiber with power. Slowly but surely he blocked out everything piece by piece. Every noise, smell and distraction melted away. It took an hour but Ron finally blocked everything but Yori's breathing from his mind. After that he focused on expanding his awareness of Yori. Her essence came into being and Ron was astonished he could literally feel her energy as it ebbed and flowed. He opened his eyes and was met with a circular core of green energy that pulsed and throbbed in front of him.

He reached out and touched it and it blazed to life. Ron watched in awe as the energy took the form of a giant white phoenix. He could sense her down to her very core, but like she said all he found was a swirling mass of energy that pulsed in time with his own. It was brilliant to say the least.

On the physical plane Yori sat in the lotus position as she stared at the Chosen One. His concentration was so intense that it made his aura visible to the naked eye. She watched in awe as the power seemed to flow out of him and off of him in tendrils and waves. She then watched as his shirt was burned away. She stood up to move behind him and marveled again at what she saw. There on his back was an intricate black monkey tattoo. Ron truly was the Chosen One and for the first time she saw him as what he was, the embodiment of the MMP itself and the one who would usher in a new age for the Yamanouchi School. She was humbled by the fact that Ron would boast about it he would never take it for granted or hold it over another person unless they were a villain of some sort. He would never put himself above another student or become arrogant or corrupt by its power. She suddenly felt he own power become visible, a green energy rolled off of her before she felt it turn white. She felt a burning sensation envelop her body as a phoenix tattoo appeared on her back and she knew that they had taken the first step towards the trials that awaited them in the future.

Ron came back to the physical and realized with great embarrassment that he had no shirt on. He placed Hana on the couch and rushed off to find one. Yori simply giggled before looking towards the setting sun praying that Ron and she would survive the trials the Monkey Power would put them through in the future.

Author's Note: I finally updated. Sorry for the long wait folks I have been neglectful of you and I promise to have a new chapter on in two weeks at the latest. So review and tell me what you think. Also I am looking for some new villain ideas. So if you have any post them in a review or send me a message and we can discuss things. In the meantime check out some of my other stories I'll be updating them soon. **Also links to the tattoos will be posted on my profile page.**

Preview: Next time we learn more about Jake and Kim finds out about Ron's college plans as well as the fact that Yori is staying at Ron's house. Won't that be a fun conversation? Also I apologize for the OCness of the main characters. Ron and Kim have changed slightly over the summer and I am bad at capturing the original personalities of the characters. Any insight on how to capture their personalities from the show would be appreciated.

Goodnight folks, happy reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – New heroes and outlooks

Middleton Mall

It had been a week since Kim had met Jake, but they called each other every night. Kim reflected over the break-up with Ron, and sighed she was still seeing the error of her ways but everything stopped hurting constantly. The talks she had with her mother and Jake had lessened the blow. Maybe Ron was right, maybe she should have treated him better, but she still wanted them to be friends at least. She sighed and sipped her milkshake; Jake had agreed to meet with her today so they could discuss possible future training regiments during the college year.

Jake it turned out; was another teen hero like her and Ron, but he handled the European circuit mostly. He did things solo with the occasional team-up with GJ operatives. He was similar to her in many ways. They were both alphas, both leaders, both shared an interest for gymnastics and martial arts. They were also very different from each other as well. Kim didn't always work well under pressure but Jake remained calm in most situations. Kim was a little more attuned to the danger of the world around her while Jake seemed a little naïve to it. Kim might have been on the rebound but she found she could be herself a little more around Jake than she ever could with Ron.

"Hey how's it going?" Jake said causing Kim to spin around in her seat with her fight face on. Jake threw his hands into the air and backed away hastily "Easy, easy I didn't mean to scare you Possible." He apologized.

Kim spun around, but found it was only Jake behind her "Sorry Jake, I've been on edge all week. Monique called me and said she had dropped by Ron's house the other day, and saw Yori, the ninja girl, I told you about hanging out with Ron. His parents told her that Yori was staying over so that she could teach Ron how to adapt to life at the Japanese school he's going to be attending. I can't believe that Yori would move in so quickly." Kim said in a hard tone.

Jake sat across from Kim and thought on what she had said for a moment then replied "From what you told me it seems that Yori is in love with Ron. Ron probably will be attending Yamanouchi like his parents said. I've seen Ron in action from the videos people post on YouTube and he is pretty skilled and very fast. You never noticed that but the ninja school did. Given his supposed mystical link to the monkey power, and his cluelessness about how to use it; it would only be natural for the Yamanouchi to seek him out or vice versa. You said it yourself Yori is a highly skilled ninja and the sensei you spoke of is a master. They are both cunning and manipulative; the master wants Ron to be loyal to the school and will do anything to ensure he receives the training. To that end Yori wants the same thing, and she is most likely attracted to him. The master saw this and used it; he gets what he wants and Yori gets what she wants in the process." Jake finished.

Kim looked at Jake slack jawed "You got all of that from the few stories I told you about them?" Kim questioned in a slightly awed tone.

Jake nodded "I've had run-ins with the Yamanouchi ninjas before; enough times to know how they think. I've often asked them about Ron and the few that would talk replied that he needed to be trained at the school properly instead of wasting his potential going to an American school. However they also showed great respect towards him for the risks he took every time he saved the world." Jake replied.

Kim nodded "Okay, but did the ninjas say anything about forcing him to attend the school?" she asked.

Jake shook his head "No, I asked them about the same thing. They said that it would be his choice; they said they would approach him after graduation and offer to take him in and teach him. They also said that they would train him if he sought them out. However they stressed that they would never force him to join; it would be his choice and he could leave anytime he desired." Jake finished.

Kim nodded again "I understand, but I still love Ron. I don't like the idea of Ron with another woman. Even if he is no longer interested in me; I can take comfort in the fact that he still wants to be friends with me. I might get over him someday, but deep down I'll always love him even if I'm not in love with him." Kim said in a sad tone.

Jake reached across the table and put his hand on top of hers. She squeezed his hand for a split second then slowly withdrew it. She looked up at him with tear streaks catching in the light "Thank you for the comfort and the talks. You're a good man, but right now I don't want a relationship as anything more than friends. It still hurts too much. Perhaps in the future when my heart heals, but for now just be someone I can rely on, nothing more." She said in a soothing voice. She flashed a small smile at him "Thank you anyway though. Just not yet, please wait until this is over then maybe something could spark between us. Not now though. Not yet." She said more to herself than to Jake.

"I understand. You need space and time to heal. I like you Kim but I swear to you I won't try anything. Please though I can't wait forever. I see a kindred soul in you, and can't help but be attracted to it. I can be your friend and see you through this ordeal, but I can't wait forever. I can't be a friend forever. Please understand Kim." Jake said in a low tone.

Kim looked at him with an unreadable expression "I know; I feel the same way. I feel we could make a great team if you wanted to work together. I also see the same things in you that you see in me. It's just not the right time okay. Just wait until this all blows over, and then maybe we can see if there is any chance for something deeper between us." Kim replied.

Jake nodded "Okay Kim, I can be your friend for now, but I will hold you to your promise Kim." He finished. He then smiled and pulled out a schedule "Now enough of this dreariness and angst. Let's get this workout schedule planned out." He finished.

Kim felt herself smile and felt some of the heartache lift. "_Maybe"_ she thought to herself "_Putting this pain to rest won't be impossible_." With those thoughts she settled into the chair and got to work discussing their workout plans for the college year.

**With Ron**

Ron and Yori were once again in his backyard exchanging blows. He had learned to tap into the Monkey Power and had begun to use it during their sparing matches. With it he could predict some of Yori's movements and deflect them or evade them all together. It also allowed him to develop his body at a slightly enhanced pace. The workouts and runs they did everyday made him stronger and faster bit by bit. He knew that it was still a slow pace but he felt better than he had in years, and was grateful for it.

Ron saw the attack a millisecond before it happened and sidestepped the kick to his midsection. He then grabbed Yori's leg and swept out her other leg. He then brought his palm down and followed her descent with the intent of palm thrusting her midsection.

Yori was caught off guard by Ron's retaliation. He truly was improving quickly, and the move he pulled off was not an easy one to execute when fighting a skilled opponent. She smiled to herself, but he was still learning. Yori shifted her body weight and threw her hands out behind her and performed a backflip. The maneuver had the desired effect and Ron's jaw was slammed upwards when her foot connected with his chin.

Ron stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered. He lunged at Yori and tackled her to the ground as she was regaining her balance. He caught her completely off guard and they both fell to the ground.

Ron looked down at Yori and was mesmerized by her beauty. In their year apart Yori had grown her hair down to her shoulder blades. It was currently splayed out behind her framing her body. She had filled out a little more and her body felt strong and powerful. He gazed into her black eyes and felt as though they would consume him. Her face was covered in sweat that made her face glisten in the morning sun, and her training gi was crumpled. She looked like and angel.

Yori opened her eyes to see Ron staring down at her; she could see the lust in his eyes and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed her ample bosom against his hard body hoping to entice him further. She wouldn't lie to herself she was deeply in love with Ron, but was also deeply in lust with him as well. She could restrain herself well enough, but the experience from the week before had increased her desire for him. To see him at peace with his inner power, and radiating so much of it; humbled and excited her. She couldn't wait until they got to school where she could pursue him actively. For now though she would merely tease him and entice him with her body. She could hope for a kiss here or there but she wouldn't allow anything more than that.

"Ron-kun it seems that you have won this round, perhaps a reward is in order." She said in a husky voice.

Ron was getting nervous; he knew Yori wanted him, but he wasn't ready. He was still getting over Kim; Yori's presence and companionship helped to ease the pain. She talked to him and offered her views; Yori liked Kim and considered her a friend, but held a small amount of hatred for her as well. She didn't like the fact that Kim pushed Ron into the background and shot down his ideas. She disliked the way Kim didn't notice Ron's potential and train him in martial arts. Yori believed Ron had made the right decision not out of joy at the opportunity to get Ron for herself, but based on the way Kim had treated him during the Summer months. Ron didn't want to encourage her, but in this instance the air around them was hyper charged with sexual energy. His own desire for intimate contact and his lust for Yori, combined with the evident desire in her voice; converged and Ron lost control.

"I think that's a great idea." Ron replied. He then crushed his lips against hers and pulled her to him.

They felt heat surge through their bodies as the power in the both of them pulsated and reacted via their lips. It sent pulses of power through their bodies causing their skin and nerves to become hyper sensitive.

Yori wrestled with Ron as they rolled around on the ground; trying to pull each other closer. They used their lips to battle each other for dominance. The kiss itself was not sweet and slow; it was the culmination of a number of factors mostly the sexual tension that she had been repressing for the past week and a half. All she felt was pleasure and the Monkey Power in each of them only increased the pleasure.

Ron knew he was no longer capable of rational thought and just continued to kiss her and smother her body with his. He felt pleasure and power course through his body overriding any mental screams for him to stop. He had Yori in his arms, she was finally his and he could claim her. He was further enticed when he felt her body rub against his. She moved her body against him grinding against his chest and body. He moved his hand to peel away her training gi.

Yori felt Ron's hand upon her gi and mentally groaned; she was having such a good time too, but Master Sensei had strictly told her that consummation of a sexual nature for any developing relationship would not be tolerated. So she summoned her willpower and pulled away from Ron. He tried to advance still caught in a lustful haze, so she did the only thing she could think of and slapped him across the face. The spell was instantly broken and Ron looked at her, and she felt like she had kicked an injured puppy.

Ron looked at her with anguish and pain in his eyes "I don't understand, why did you do that? Don't you want this Yori?" he questioned in a pained tone.

Yori moved closer to him and guided him to a kneeling position in front of her. He was still partly controlled by the intense lust that was slowly draining out of his body. "Ron-kun, I want this more than anything but now is not the right time. Master Sensei prohibited any sexual relationship from forming. It is standard procedure for all mentors and students when they are preparing for the first year of college. You are also still in pain from breaking up with Kim; doing this now would only cause hurt and pain between us. We would both regret it and Sensei would be very angry. I can wait until your pain is and grief is gone. I will still be by your side to help you through your ordeal. Then I will still be by your side if anything develops between us." She finished in a soft tone.

Ron only nodded "Your right Yori, I'm sorry that I tried to take it further." He said in a guilty tone.

Yori said nothing; she merely pulled her hair behind her head and placed a finger under his chin and brought guided his face to her level. She took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips softly. There was neither primal need nor any frantic desire; there was only a warm, comfortable feeling flowing between them. They both felt the Monkey Power surge up, but this time it pulsed in a slow comforting rhythm that sent soft waves of warmth and comfort through their bodies.

"You have done nothing wrong Ron-kun. We are slowly taking steps forward, becoming closer as your pain of making a life altering decision wanes and fades. For now let us take comfort in each other's presence until you are ready to move forward." She replied softly.

"Now come Ron-kun it is time for our run, and remember you are not allowed to use your monkey power during the entire 10 mile run." She said. He then giggled and ran inside.

Ron got up and went to the door where he felt Rufus climb up his body and perch on his shoulder "Strong" the Naked Mole Rat squeaked out. Together they watched Yori come downstairs sporting a form fitting shirt. Ron took a closer look and noticed the chest binding she used to make her ample chest more manageable when she worked out and ran. She had pulled her hair into a pony tail and braided it so it wouldn't get in the way. She wore a pair of extremely short running shorts that showed off her toned legs and they were long and beautiful. She wore a pair of running shoes she had purchased when she first arrived. She looked stunning.

Yori saw him and decided to play with him. She winked at him and then raised her hand and beckoned him forward with a single delicate finger "Come Ron-kun it is time to run." She said in a smoky voice. She looked at him with eyes full of lust before she turned around and walked towards the front door. Just to tease him even further she put a sexy sway into her step that showed off her perfect rear.

There were many women who lived in normal society who would call her a slut because of the methods she used to seduce Ron-kun. She merely scoffed at those narrow-minded fools. All Kunoichi that attended Yamanouchi were taught the art of seduction, and they were the best in the world at it. She could have any man she desired if she truly cared. The females used these techniques to get boyfriends at the school. It was a common occurrence; the female students were all comfortable with their sexuality and very straight forward about what they wanted. If a kunoichi had her eyes on a male student; the other females would back off and he would inevitably fall for her. That was how it worked; the male students anticipated the moment when a certain female had laid claim to them. They loved playing the game, even though they knew that they would lose. The only rule was that they not do such things during training or class time. Those were the times to focus on learning and discipline, and not times to cause males to malfunction.

All female Yamanouchi females were beautiful; there wasn't a single ugly one among them. That was because of the specialized training they went through that honed their bodies. The diet all students ate encouraged proper and enhanced development of the body. The Monkey Power all students learned how to awaken and control removed unseemly physical traits and left behind beautiful females in their wake. It wasn't vanity it was simply the way the Monkey Power worked. It removed the unwanted and unseemly and replaced it with the beautiful.

Ron would have to get used to this behavior from her within the next month because once they reached Yamanouchi all bets and kiddy gloves were off. She looked forward to it.

Author's Note: that's all folks. I know it was a lot of talking, a kiss and a bunch of description but the story will start to pick up next chapter. The attraction between Jake and Kim is growing. And Ron's attraction to Yori is resurfacing and intensifying due to her advances. Yori is bold, but she wants Ron and has made that clear. Her actions are to make Ron realize just how badly Yori wants him, and with her there are going to be very few boundaries she won't cross to get him. I won't make her into a slut or anything like that. She is a Kunoichi who is highly skilled at seduction and she is using that training to seduce Ron and send him a message that she is ready for him. The buildup between Jake and Kim will be slower because she barely knows Jake and still loves Ron. Ron is had already started to fall out of love with Kim after realizing that he couldn't keep up with her. Yori is filling that void now as friend and emotional supporter. So Ron is spending virtually all his time getting to know Yori, and the things they are doing start to feel intimate after a while. It's only natural that Ron would fall for Yori.

Next time: Ron and Kim meet up to discuss the future and then we jump to both of them leaving for college. Won't that be exciting? Later folks. Remember read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the new chapter, please enjoy:

Chapter 5 – Old Bonds Recovered, New Ones Escalating

**With Ron**

Ron had told Yori of his meeting with Kim the previous day and she had allowed him forego training because she knew Ron needed to have all his strength for his meeting with Kim today if she showed up.

Ron took a breath and walked towards the front door but paused and looked back at his parents.

They smiled at him "You're doing the right thing Ronald; I know that your break-up with Kim was hard but it's been eating at you this entire time. A mother knows these things." His mother said gently.

"I hope it goes well Son, we hate seeing you beat yourself up over this. Go on and see if you can still be friends." His father said and offered him a smile and a pat on the back.

Ron looked back at Yori, she merely smiled a sad smile, before she picked up baby Hana and walked over to him. Ron took Hana in his arms and she latched on to him with her ninja strength and hung there. Yori giggled and leaned in towards Ron "Don't be afraid Ron-kun, things will go well. You are a strong warrior as is Possible-san together you will find a way to regain balance in your lives." She said warmly. She then leaned in and kissed Ron on the cheek before extracting Hana from his shirt.

"Thanks for the support guys. I'll try my best." Ron replied.

Ron held out his hand and Rufus climbed up Ron's body and into his hand "Let's go try and make amends little buddy." Ron said to his furless friend.

"Right, right, amends." Rufus replied before scurrying into Ron's pants pocket.

**Park**

Ron approached the bench and saw that Kim had beaten him there. He approached silently and sat down "Hey KP what's up?" he said awkwardly.

Kim tensed up and turned around "Don't scare me Ro…" Kim started to say only for the sentence to die in her mouth. Ron had changed Kim noticed; he carried himself differently, he looked more confident and there was a new strength in his eyes. They were brighter, she thought for a moment she saw them flash blue for a moment. She studied his body, she could tell that he was nervous yet he looked more relaxed than he had in years. He had put on a bit of muscle since she had last seen him. He looked better overall.

"Hey Ron how are you?" Kim said meekly.

"Fine I guess how have you been?" he responded awkwardly.

Kim mentally screamed this was going nowhere and they both didn't know where to start. This was a bad idea. Kim slowly started to rise but she stopped when Ron started to speak.

"Remember when we first met KP you were being bullied by those idiots and even though I knew that I would get beaten up I stepped in only for you to save me." Ron chuckled

Kim turned around "Ron how is that relevant to this conversation. I think it best we leave it at this. You were right and I'm sorry." Kim said as she turned once again to leave.

Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to the seat and kissed her square on the lips. Kim was too shocked to respond, but before she could Ron pulled away "I think I fell in love with you when we started going on missions together but I never realized it until senior year. You were always so strong willed and could kick bad guy booty. I could see it though; I could see all the chinks in your armor and could read you like an open book. You could never fool me. I played the role of the silly sidekick so you wouldn't have to worry about your shortcomings. When you returned my feelings it was the happiest day of my life. Somewhere down the line though I started wanting to step out of the shadow you had cast over me. The thing is though you wouldn't let me, and that's when things went south." Ron finished

Kim stared at Ron, she had never seen this side of Ron before and she was shocked "Ron I don't know what to say. I never saw what was right in front of me and just took you for granted. I'm sorry about that." She responded as she tried to lace her fingers through his.

Ron gently extracted his hand from Kim's and looked into her eyes "Don't do this Kim. I want to be your friend. I hate myself for causing you so much pain and ruining what we had, but I'm moving on please don't make this anymore painful." Ron said in a solemn tone.

"Changing with Yori right, I've seen you with her. You both seem awfully cozy with her despite just getting over me." She lashed out.

Ron's face didn't change a bit "Yes KP I am becoming close to Yori but only because you neglected me. She accepts me for who I am and encourages me to grow into a role of leadership and helps me control my Monkey Power." Ron said quietly.

Kim became desperate "I can change Ron please I can learn to accept you as an equal." She pleaded

Ron grabbed her and shook her slightly to snap her out of her mental state "Kim I don't want you to change yourself, it would destroy you. You're a natural born alpha KP and I'm not. If our relationship continued and you tried to change you would only be miserable and you would become bitter over time. You're so full of life and energy. I can't keep up with you. You need someone who is just as dominant as you and will challenge you when you make decisions. You act impulsively and you know it. Even when I try to reason with you, my advice is ignored because you subconsciously don't see me as an equal. You need another alpha personality to make you stop and think about your decisions." Ron finished

Kim was gobsmacked but she knew deep down he was right. She had always seen him as a sidekick and whenever Ron had tried to take the spotlight or step up his game, Kim had cautioned him against it. She did this by convincing herself that Ron was too weak or wasn't capable of handling the task he wanted to accomplish. In that moment the true motives of her actions slammed into the front of her mind. It wasn't about Ron being too weak or incapable of handling a task. She saw him as a threat to her position and authority. So she would covertly take shots at his confidence and forcing him to doubt himself and thus back down from the challenge and back into his proper position and thus the threat to her authority has been neutralized for the time being.

In that moment Kim suddenly felt horrible about herself. She looked at Ron with tears in her eyes and started to sob "I'm sorry Ron; I've been a horrible friend to you all these years without even realizing it. What have I done? I've caused you so much pain. How can you even look at me with that smile on your face let alone even tolerate my presence." She said in between sobs.

Kim felt Ron's arms wrap around her and pull into an embrace "It's alright KP I've always known and I've never held it against you. It's part of who you are and I've never thought any less of you because of it." He replied in a soothing tone as he stroked her hair calming her down.

Kim was shocked. She smiled "You're too good for me Ron, you're too forgiving, Thank you." She replied.

"Don't worry about it KP. I still want to be your friend though. I don't think I can fall in love with you again but I still love you, we share a deep bond Kim. I will always care about you and will always be there for you. I don't want you to destroy yourself Kim, so please let's just try this out. We can make it work. But I don't think we can ever be together again, we just aren't compatible." Ron said to her

Kim wiped away the tears in her eyes "When did you become so mature and insightful Ron? You've changed so much in such a short time it's amazing." She replied

"I haven't changed that much KP, you're just seeing me with clear eyes for the first time in a long time and it's hard to take in." Ron said.

"It's not going to be easy Ron, but I think that it can work out." Kim responded.

Ron smiled and Rufus crawled out of his pocket and up Kim's body and stood on her shoulder and proceeded to rub his face against her cheek. Kim laughed and scratched Rufus's head.

"It's good to be friends again KP." Ron said to her.

"Yeah maybe someday I can treat you like you should be treated." Kim responded

"Don't worry about it KP, now who is Jake?" Ron asked

Kim knew Ron would keep pestering her until she told him about Jake so they settled down on the bench and started to trade stories about what had happened to them in the last few weeks. Both were comfortable in each other's presence once again because they knew the rift between them was mending.

**Time Skip (2 Months)**

With they're friendship mended, life regained some normality. There was still a small rift between Kim and Ron but that was due to lingering feelings Kim had for Ron, but she was slowly coming to terms that Ron was over her and them being together would only cause them pain and misery due to clashing personality types. Kim had gotten to know Yori and Jake better and Ron had gotten to know Jake better.

Ron's training was progressing at a decent pace and by the end of July Ron was able to force Kim to up her game during sparring matches. Ron's powers were evolving and by mid-August he could channel the monkey power without having to meditate for an hour. He had reduced the time it took him to focus and channel it to a mere 2 minutes. His stamina and power increased as well, and now he could overpower Kim when channeling the Monkey power.

Kim on the other hand had started to show an interest in learning Chi based martial arts techniques like the ones Ron was learning.

Kim told Yori about her interest and Yori had explained the mechanics of Chi to her. Chi was the energy of the world and everyone in the world possessed the ability to use Chi infused martial arts but very few have the strength and will power to harness that power. Kim had asked her what the difference between Monkey Power and Chi was. Yori had explained that there was no difference. Monkey Power was Chi. The totems Ron had come into contact with merely altered Ron's body in a way that allowed Ron to absorb and channel large amounts of Chi energy. This was why Ron was able to grasp the techniques that channeled Chi as well as Chi centering techniques so quickly. He could master techniques in days that would normally take others months or years to master.

She explained most students at Yamanouchi had a similar ability to Ron's only to a lesser degree. The name Monkey Power was coined by Ron and not the Yamanouchi School. Each student could study different styles of martial arts within the school that allowed their Chi centers to evolve in different ways. Kim asked about the monkey aura that Ron conjured and Yori merely stated that was the form Ron's chi took. Yori's own chi took the form of a Phoenix, and Master Sensei's power manifested in the form of a Tiger. The physical manifestation of one's chi was a crude and basic technique. It was used as an indicator to determine which martial arts to study and it also represented the maturation of a person's power. She explained further that Ron would step outside of the realm of the Monkey styles and eventually would start learning older and more powerful forms of martial arts.

So over the remainder of the Summer Kim had joined Ron in learning how to draw out her Chi and harness it.

Ron and Yori continued to grow closer and more comfortable in each other's presences. By mid-August Ron was responding to Yori's advances and practice sessions often led to make out sessions with heavy petting. They both wanted each other but they restrained themselves until they departed for Yamanouchi.

Also with their friendship healed Kim and Ron started going on missions again with Yori and Jake joining them. There were new villains surfacing who were more powerful than Kim's previous ones and the help from Yori and Jake was welcomed. They had even evolved to going on the occasional Global Justice mission. Those were different though, it wasn't all about super-villains during those missions. No these missions involved taking down more realistic foes like gang leaders and drug lords. These missions were highly dangerous and Kim and Ron had been forced to face some of the darker aspects of life. From time to time they were forced to kill opponents and it left scars that weren't easily healed. Yori and Jake did these missions with deadly efficiency though. Yori's ninja training and experiences had forced her to come to terms with these revelations long ago.

For Jake he didn't like to kill, but he had done it before when he had no other options and so he and Yori helped the two teenage heroes cope with these experiences.

The time had come for them to part ways. Ron and Yori had said goodbye to Ron's family and Kim's family the night before they left because they had an early flight to catch.

Yori had given Kim Yamanouchi's mailing address and instructed her to inform her when she had achieved a new level of control over her Chi core and Yori would send a list of exercises and meditation techniques to achieve the next level of control and to keep in contact with them.

Kim was also informed that Ron would not be able to come on missions anymore due to the intensity of the training at Yamanouchi. However she also explained that Kim should come and visit the school during the winter break and Spring Break. The Yamanouchi School existed in two parts, there was the purely martial arts school which Ron and Kim had seen up in the mountains and then there was an actual college that existed in Tokyo but was hidden in plain sight where students continued their ninja training and actually earned their college degrees and there were many fields of study covered at the school. This the college itself functioned like a normal college, there were sports teams and clubs(actually they're the different martial arts dojos students can join in addition to their normal ninja and weapon's training) and thus they had school holidays and breaks like any other college in the world.

**Airport**

Ron and Yori boarded the plane that would take them to Japan. Once seated Yori took Ron's hand and Ron looked at her "What is it Yori?" Ron questioned.

"It is nothing Ron-kun; this is just the beginning of our future. Do not worry the fates of ourselves and Possible-san are woven together in the tapestry of the universe. We will walk different paths but one day we shall meet again and once again walk the same path. In life there are many roads that people take but those whose fates are woven together will always meet up again." Yori said before giving him a warm smile and wrapped her arms around his right arm and pushed it against her body. Ron felt heat rise in his cheeks as he felt Yori's large, soft assets squeeze up against his arm.

"For now though the two of us shall walk the same path and become very close. I like you Ron-kun, but before we can progress to the next stage of our relationship we must love each other and know each other on the deepest and most intimate level. Although not as vigorous as other activities I guarantee it is a very intimate and pleasurable experience." She whispered into his ear.

Ron's entire body flushed red as he tried to figure out what this process would entail. He groaned in frustration as Yori kissed him on the cheek "You're evil Yori, very very evil." He responded.

"I am an evil and very bad woman Ron-kun, and I look forward to the day that I will be punished for my evil deeds." She said as she smiled at him with one of those sultry smiles that caused him to turn into a puddle at her feet.

Ron groaned again as he became very uncomfortable. Yori truly was an evil ninja and he looked forward to the day when she would be at his mercy not the other way around.

Yep it was going to be a long school year.

**Unknown Location**

"The Chosen One has started down his true path my master." a man hidden by the shadows reported.

A large fist crushed the glass it was holding as a dark aura appeared around him "Curse the boy. I am the true master; the white phoenix will be bound to me." A deep voice growled.

He then laughed "Make adjust the plan like we agreed Kagura." The voice intoned.

The shadow nodded and vanished.

The man started laughing again "Yes foolish boy go play at being a ninja and enjoy the attentions of the White Phoenix while you can. She is mine and has been since ancient times. Soon she will come to me willingly and you shall be destroyed. You are nothing but a bumbling buffoon and you shall get what's coming to you." He said as he took a glance at the tapestry on the wall that depicted not a black monkey but a black Lion interwoven with the white phoenix.

He left the room and slowly the tapestry changed. The phoenix separated from the dragon and flew to the side of the newly appeared black monkey. Alongside them appeared a white tiger and a green turtle. The phoenix changed from white to red. One final change took place. The monkey transformed into a blue dragon. Upon the tapestry the Phoenix, the Dragon, the Tiger, and the Turtle faced off against the Black Lion. The four guardians of the world would face off against the Black Destroyer in a war that will shape the very future of the world.

Chapter end

A/N: Hey folks I'm finished. I finally updated thank god. Well until next time readers

Peace out


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Coping and Adjusting

**Upperton University**

It was a month into the semester and Kim was adjusting to college life, she had chosen to live on campus because of her class load and the distance between Upperton and Middleton involved a 90-minute drive she couldn't afford to be away from campus.

Her classes were 100 level courses and were easy so far. She had found a part-time job at the campus bookstore already and could still find time to practice her martial arts at GJ's training facility. She was faced with the realization over the summer that balancing training, school, and a job would be hard. Throw in missions and that made things even more hectic. Jake had said he was taking a break from missions for a while to work on his degree, which Kim now found herself doing as well.

Now she found herself taking missions that only took place in the surrounding states. She had talked with Director Betty and ended up working something out. The world hopping save the world missions Wade sent GJ's way and they seemed to be doing a good job so far.

She did find herself up against Shego every now and again when the ex-villain decided to drop by and pester Kim. They spared and Kim noticed that Shego was improving. She could now do more things with her plasma blasts and she was faster and stronger than she used to be. Therefore, they still kept one another on their toes.

She and Jake were getting closer because he was really her only friend at this point. Monique was off at design school, Yori and Ron were in Japan learning ninja stuff, and Wade was well still a reclusive computer genius.

Monique talked to Kim regularly over a video chat courtesy of GJ as a little thank you gift for helping them in the past, but it wasn't the same. Jake could relate to her personality and tended to keep her more level headed. He could actually talk her down when she got a little too passionate about something or pull her out of a slump with his words. He handled her better than Ron ever could, which still brought up bad thoughts. They were friends again yeah, but there would now forever be a small rift in their friendship because of what occurred over the summer. Jake helped make things easier, but she still missed Ron.

Kim was currently in her room working on her math work.

Kim glanced down at the calculus problem in front of her she was no nuclear physicist and did not possess the ridiculously high IQ's the rest of her family seemed to have but ever since learning how to control her chi it seemed that math and other subjects came easier to her now.

"This is annoying." Kim said to her empty dorm room. "This is the only stupid problem that's confusing me. That teacher of mine has it in for me I swear." She muttered to herself.

"I give up." She said 20 minutes later. She was frustrated that she still had made no progress on the problem.

Kim put the homework away and glanced at the clock "9:00 AM" it read and she cursed to herself.

Kim got out of her chair and grabbed her bag before bolting out the door "Great I hope I'm not late again." She muttered under her breath.

She shot out of the dorm and sprinted across the campus to the student center where the bookstore was located. It was Thursday and she had no classes until 4:00 in the afternoon. She worked at the bookstore from 9:15 to 3:45 on Thursdays and she had lost track of time doing homework.

"Please be on time, please be on time." Kim chanted as she dashed through the doors of the student center and flipped over the people who were in her path. No one considered this interesting anymore because she had been doing it all semester. It instead became a generally accepted part of her daily routine.

Kim rushed into the bookstore and glanced at her watch "2 minutes to spare." She grinned.

"Nice entrance Possible. I give you an 8 for the power slide and a 10 for sticking it. Now go clock in you crazy woman." A man behind the register joked. "You always push the limit but you're entertaining at least."

Kim glanced at the man he was a junior who went by the name Bill. He was a laid-back kind of fellow who always seemed to give off an aura of lazy cheerfulness was infectious. He reminded her of Ron, he would always joke with her when he got the chance and lifted her spirits a little when she was having a bad day.

She smiled at him "I keep saying it Bill anything is…" she started to say before Bill cut her off

"Is possible for a Possible. I've heard it a thousand times but it doesn't change the fact that you cut it close all the time. You provide me with entertainment though so I guess I can overlook it." He finished with a grin.

"Thank you your highness, you are most generous." Kim said playfully as she gave a mock bow to him.

With the morning's banter out of the way, she clocked in and took her place at the second register.

Bill broke the silence "So tell me about this Ron fellow, you mention him every now and then but never really talk about him."

Kim sighed she was still getting used to Ron and Yori's absence and it was still a subject she treaded lightly on.

Bill wasn't really her friend but he was a close acquaintance "Maybe some other time Bill." She started

"Come on Kim I know that face I can read you like an open book when you're like this now spill. Talking helps." He said with a reassuring smile.

Kim knew she knew she couldn't get out of it now "Fine Bill. Ron is my best friend and has been since preschool…" she started.

She suddenly felt a chill go down her spine and looked around with narrowed eyes.

"Is everything alright there Kim, you seem tense." Bill questioned.

Kim shook the feeling off and looked at him "It's nothing so what do you want to know?" Kim questioned.

Across the student center commons a figure in a black trench coat got up and exited the building and then flipped open a cellphone and hit the call button.

"A voice came to life on the other end of the line "How'd it go?" the voice questioned

"She sensed me boss, or rather more like she felt something and went on high alert." The man replied.

"Hmm interesting it seems she is more in tune with her Chi than we previously thought. Continue monitoring her but cloak your presence completely we need to find out if she is showing signs of awakening." The voice commanded.

"Yes sir, but what should I do if she starts showing the signs?" the man asked the voice.

"Do what you do best Nico, kill her. However, make it clean and quick we can't risk being discovered yet. Kim Possible cannot interfere in the master's plan. Do you understand?" the voice questioned in a cold tone.

"Yeah boss I got it, but what about the Turtle?" the man questioned further.

"We haven't found him yet because the damn prophecies can be interpreted in many different ways, but we're close. Your job is to monitor and kill the girl even if she isn't the Tiger. She is too dangerous to be allowed to live." The voice responded. The line went dead.

Nico got into his car and drove to his hotel. He always got the job done and no one would stop him. He laughed as his grey eyes turned yellow for a split second "Hope you enjoy the little time you have left Kitten, because I'll be coming for you soon.

En

Author's Note: There it is everyone Chapter 6. I know it's all about Kim but think of this as a focus to include Kim in the story and to give you a little insight into her college life. She's still a main character but is secondary. In addition, I will be going back and revising a few chapters to fix grammar and what not. Also The next chapter will focus on Ron his training and his evolving relationship with Yori.

I posted a new story about Bleach that focuses on the Development of Hanataro Yamada into a true Shinigami so check it out if you're interested.


End file.
